The purpose of indicia on paper is to convey information. While this is also true for visual effects in wagering gaming devices, images and indicia displayed by a wagering game's display device have the additional extremely important purpose of providing or increasing entertainment for the player. If some players are not entertained, they will not play a wagering gaming machine. Also, more recently, players have come to expect more entertainment from gaming devices, for example, those having video displays rather than the older mechanical displays and those having bonus games.
Since one of the primary purposes of a wagering gaming device is to provide entertainment, there is a major challenge for gaming device manufacturers to develop new games that increase the amount of entertainment provided to players. Players are entertained not only by the risk of a wager but also by attractive, engaging, interesting, fun, new and different visual, audio, and audio-visual effects. For those reasons, the gaming industry is constantly seeking to make advancements in the displays including graphics and other visual effects provided to the player. If one views a wagering gaming device as only a wagering mechanism, the display or graphical aspect of the wagering gaming device may appear to have little value. However, by remembering that a wagering gaming device is an entertainment device as well as, or in addition to, a wagering device, the importance of an interesting and exciting graphical display and the technical challenges faced by gaming personnel to develop such displays becomes apparent. Simultaneously, to maintain certain player's interest in a gaming machine for a significant period of time, such gaming machines must be highly interesting, entertaining and enjoyable.
Increased entertainment, in combination with other elements such as providing messages and/or awards to players, provides a useful, concrete and tangible result provided by a wagering gaming device. It is therefore desirable to provide new, fun and exciting ways to display a primary or base game or a secondary or bonus game of a gaming device, to entertain the players and to hold a player's interest.